The Amazing Spider-Man - The Origin of Spider-Man/The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man
|catalogue number = VC1027 |rating = |running time = 44 minutes}} The Amazing Spider-Man - The Origin of Spider-Man/The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 21st October 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Spider-Man, secret identity Peter Parker, photographer; height: 5' 10: weight: 165 lbs,; powers: Super-human strength, reflexes; ability to cause his body to stick to most surfaces; highly-developed "danger" sense. weapons: Web-spinning device and silk-like webbing compound. Episodes * The Origin of Spider-Man - Meek Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider and accquires super-powers - but is he responsible enough to use them to combat evil? * The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man - The Gadgeteer shrinks spidey down to insect size with his diminishing ray - and the web-slinger faces almost certain doom in the real web of a poisonous black widow! Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Spider-Man intro * Start of The Origin of Spider-Man (1968) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man (1981) * Spider-Man closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Spider-Man intro * Start of The Origin of Spider-Man (1968) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of The Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man (1981) * Spider-Man closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery The Amazing Spider-Man - Origin of Spider-Man and Incredible Shrinking Spider-Man (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine amazing-spiderman-the-origin-of-spidermanincredible-shrinking-21968l.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:Spider-Man Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Marvel Television Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎